


Hit with a curse

by fromacloset



Series: One shots and whatnot [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Caring Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Gentle Sam, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Reader is hit with a sex curse, Sex Curse, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: When the reader is hit with a sex curse, Rowena enlists one mister Sam Winchester to help her out.





	Hit with a curse

You stared at Rowena like she was insane. You blinked a few times and then opened your mouth, closing it and then opened it again.

“So-sorry, what?” you finally asked.

“A sex curse” she smiled.

“I-I’ve been hit with a sex curse?” 

“You have. And the way that you’re rubbing your thighs together, it seems like it’s hitting pretty fast.” You whimpered a bit, nodding.

“So, I’ll just go to the bar and pick someone up.”

“Oh, it’s not that simple deary. I did some research and there are some rules.” 

“Oh, of course” you sighed. 

Only you would be the one who would be hit by a sex curse. You were thankful though that the symptoms hit after you left the impala. Because if you were in the cars with the boys you would have been so horrified. 

“You have to have sex with someone that you’ve known for at least 72 hours otherwise you’ll die.”

“WHAT?!”

“And it’s within 48 hours of getting hit.”

“Well, it was nice knowing you” you said sarcastically. She laughed a bit.

“There are certain men in this bunker that you can sleep with. I’m happy to help if you’d like” she winked at you. You shook your head, hands covering your face. 

“Rowena, I need relief” 

“Alright, deary, let me think.”

“Can I…you know, use toys and do it myself?” you asked hopeful.

“No, unfortunately you need someone else to help. Love, let me do some more reach. Go to your room and try to um…not worry about it.”

You walked back to your room, happy that you didn’t run into the boys. This was the worst thing to happen, you have to have sex within 48 hours or you’re going to die and you have to know the person for 72 hours leaving you with either Sam or Dean. You always had a thing for the younger Winchester. 

You took your pants off and whined when you felt just how soaked they were by your arousal. You almost felt like you were in heat. You took your underpants off and saw it was wet with your slick. You grabbed your oversized sweatshirt and there was a knock on your door ten minutes later and it cracked open.

“It’s me” Rowena said. “Are you decent?” she joked

“Yes” you said and she walked in.

“Oh my word.” She said when she sae your underwear. “It’s only going to get worse” 

“Uuuuugh” you groaned.

“What is your true desire?”

“Pa-pardon?”

“Your true desire. What kind of sex do you want?”

“What?!” you were genuinely confused. Rowena sighed.

“Sex. Do you want to be dominated? Are there any kinks that you have?” 

“Uh” you blushed

“You know me, the kinker the better. I don’t judge, but this is literally going to save your life.”

“I-I don’t know. I haven’t really thought of that.”

“I thought you might say that. So. I have got a spell.”

“No more spells” you whined and she hugged you.

“I have a spell that will tell me your desires and then, I am going to speak to one of the Winchester’s and they will have sex with you.” your mouth dropped open. “Though the little glances you give towards Samuel, makes me think I know who to ask.”

You blushed and nodded.

Rowena was shocked hearing what was coming out of your mouth. Your deepest desires that you didn’t even know you had. Now her next challenge is to convince Sam. You were in your room resting and Rowena knocked on Sam’s door.

“Hi” he said

“Samuel. We have a wee bit of a problem” 

Much like you, Sam was staring at Rowena, not knowing what to say. You had been hit with a sex curse and needed someone to have sex with you or else you’ll die. Dean had left to go to the bar.

“I have written down everything she has said. You don’t have to do everything on the list, but the top ones for sure. Now, I know that these are very personal and she would be mortified that I even asked you, but…you would be the right person to give her what she needed.”

“O-okay. Give me the list.” She handed it to him and watched as he read them. His mouth dropped a bit. He cleared his throat, rereading it. “Wo-wow”

“Yes, quiet the kinky one our girl.” 

“I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful.” Rowena sighed

“What?” Sam asked

“I’m only disappointed that I wont be able to watch.” Sam raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

You woke up and you were hornier than you had ever been. You found a note left by Rowena, she said to open the door when there was a knock and to enjoy. Enjoy? What the hell did that mean? 

You got up and pressed your legs together. There was a knock on your door and your heart started to race. You opened the door and saw Sam standing there. He was standing tall, shoulders square, face stern. You let out a small whimper. Sam took a deep breath.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” he asked in a low voice. Your eyes went wide. This is what she meant. “I said.” he took a step closer, hand going to your throat, resting, not squeezing. “Are you. Going to be. a good girl?” 

“Hmm” you whimpered, nodding.

“Yes, what?” he asked eyes boring into yours.”

“Sir” you squeaked.

“That’s a girl” he said hands going to the hem of your sweatshirt and pulling it up over you. 

Sam tossed your shirt aside and cupped your cheeks, kissing you hard. You gripped his shirt, pulling him closer, moaning against him. Sam turned your around and one hand went to your throat, the other to your aching core.

“My, my, such a wet little pussy you have.” He whispered in your ear. 

“Pl-please. Sir, pl-please.” you had never heard yourself sound so pitiful. He ran his fingers up and down your slick folds.

“So greedy, baby girl.” He kept teasing and it was getting too much. You closed your eyes letting the tears that were threating to spill, fall on your cheek. 

The hand on his throat, slipped to the back of your neck and up your hair, fisting it, pulling your head back. His skilled fingers lightly brushing against your clit. You let a sob escape you. 

“Aww, it’s not very nice of me, teasing you like this. I have half the mind to just bend you over the bed and fuck you, but I like taking my time.”

“Siiiiir. I need you. Please. I’ll be a good girl.” You pleaded. He leaned down and kissed your pulse point on your neck, sucking a bit. His finger moving up and down on your clit. You let another sob escape you.

“Shhhh.” He cooed in your ear. “Shhhh. Baby girl” he kissed your temple. 

Sam walked you forward, fingers still teasing you. He removed his fingers and you whimpered. He had you lay on your bed, legs spread wide. He sat beside you, hand finding its way back to you. His other hand stroking your hair. He sank two fingers into your needing core and you arched your back.

“There we go, sweetheart. I got you.” his face was gentle. “Oh. I almost forgot.” He pulled his fingers out and left the room.

Your head was spinning, was this really happening. When Sam walked in, this time without a shirt on and with cuffs. Two leather cuffs with long chains. He bent your knees and attached one cuff to you’re a right ankle and then right wrist. The same on the other side and then spread your knees wide. You were unable to move now; he sat back down and went back to stroking your hair and fingering you. 

“Haaaaan” you whined when he went back to touching you.

“Much better” he soothed.

He curled his fingers up, rubbing against your sweet spot. You bucked your hips, arching your back. Your head thrashed side to side. He soothed you as his skilled fingers worked in you. his thumb rubbed circles against your clit and you looked at him, wide eyes, lip quivering.

“Pl-pl-please, sir. Le-let me-me cum.” 

“Good girl for asking, but there’s no need. Cum when you need” 

Another sob escaped you as you came all over his fingers. He smiled at you and then sank to his knees and gripping under your hips. He buried his face in your pussy, licking and sucking, you hadn’t even come down, before you started screaming again and orgasm spazzing through your body.

Sam looked up at you, lips wet with your slick. He stood up and stripped of his pants and boxers freeing his semi-hard cock. He took the cuffs off of you, throwing them to the side and pulling you up. He fisted your hair and tapped his cock against your lips.

“Open up” he commanded. 

Your lips parted and he slid himself in. You flattened your tongue on the base and ran it up. His cock twitched in his mouth, pre-cum spilling on your tongue. He kept his hand on your head and watched as you bobbed on it, giving him the best blow job he ever received.

He pulled out of you and let you go. You flopped back and he thrusted into you, he caged you in with his arms, you wrapped your legs around your waist, pushing him deeper in you. he stroked your temples, head ducking to suck on your right breast.

“Naaa” you arched your back.

He swirled his tongue around your nipple, giving it a tug. You fisted the sheets and he did the same thing to your left nipple. You clenched around his cock, your eyes screwing shut.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” you cried out with each thrust. 

His hand reached down to rub your swollen clit and you clenched screaming, cumming a third time. A few more thrusts and he spilled into you. Your eyes went hazy, body limp. Sam’s voice felt far away, but he was soothing you, being so gentle, the sweet Sam that you knew. Another sound registered with you. Then you realized it was you. You were sobbing, almost wailing. Sam had pulled out of you and was lifting you into his arms, cradling you, rocking you back and forth.

“Y/n. Y/n, can you hear me?” he asked you let out a pitiful whimper. His large hand cupping your cheek. “Honey?” 

“Mmmm” you moaned.

“Can you hear me?” he asked again sweetly. 

“Yes, sir.” you whispered.

“No. Not sir. What’s my name?” his thumb stroked your cheek.

“Sa-Sam” you whispered.

“Good. Very good. I got you, sweetheart. You were such a good girl for me. You did very well. I’m so proud of you” he whispered, kissing your forehead.

“Thank you. Do-do you think the cu-curse is gone?” you asked.

“Yes” he said very sure.

“How-how do you know?” you asked.

“Because Rowena said the curse would be lifted when you ended up…uh…sobbing. Wailing, looking blissed out.” He blushed and you did too, slowly coming down. “Can I get you all cleaned up now?” he asked sweetly. You nodded.

Sam laid you down on the bed, stroking your hair. He gently kissed your lips and quickly opened your bedroom door, jumping a bit when he saw Rowena there with a wet, warm cloth, some water and choclate.

“I heard her crying.” Rowena smiled

“We-were you listening?” Sam asked and she scoffed, shaking her head.

“No, I wasn’t. Now, take care of her”

Sam took the cloth and Rowena closed the door. Sam walked over and wiped between your legs, giving you small praises as he did so. He discarded the cloth and lifted you back in his arms. He pulled a blanket up, covering you.

“Sa-Sam?” you whispered. He kissed the top of your head.

“Yeah, sweet girl”

“Thank you. For helping me. I-I’m so embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. I was surprised when Rowena told me what happened and I couldn’t believe what she was asking, but of course I was going to help.” He combed through your hair.

“I can’t believe those were my deepest desires.” You blushed, turning your head into his chest.

Wh-why me?” Sam asked. You blushed more.

“I-I kind of had a crush on you, for a while.” You admitted.

“Me too” he said and you looked up at him. He kissed you gently.

“Wh-what?”

“Shh. We can talk about this later.” Sam held up some water and you took some sips. He fed you some chocolate and then more water.

“Can you stay tonight?” you asked.

“Of course I can. Have some more water please.” He said. He was so gentle with you. You took some more sips.

“I liked calling you sir.” you admitted and he smiled.

“I liked you calling me that. I-I never really thought of that before.”

“You do come off dominant.” You said looking up at him and he kissed your forehead. 

“Then I need you to do one more thing for me, can you do that?” he asked and you nodded. “Okay. I need you to no longer talk about this right now. When you have rested up, we will talk about how we feel about each other and maybe taking this dom/sub relationship a bit further. Does that seem fair?”

“Yes, sir. Sam.” you said.

“Very good. You’re so perfect, y/n.”

“Sam?” you looked at him, tearing up a bit.

“Yeah, honey?” he looked worried.

“I-I love you” you said. He smiled, pulling you closer to him.

“I love you too. Now, rest. I’ll hold you and be here when you wake up.” 

You closed your eyes, listening to his strong heartbeat. You felt warm and safe in his arms. You were so grateful for the curse to be over, but in an weird way, you were thankful for it.

Rowena on the other hand was smiling and laughing. She was the one that cursed you. She made up those rules. She knew how you and Sam felt about each other, she heard you talking to your friend on the phone about what you wanted to do with him and with sex in general. She was no cupid, but she was close.


End file.
